


“H-how long have y-you been standing there?”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [6]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“H-how long have y-you been standing there?”

Caroline was staring at her self in the bathroom mirror for the last few minutes, listening to the water drain out of the bathtub. She was running her hands over her body, taking in the never changing shape of it. The skin that would never age, the hair that would never turn grey and the flat stomach that would never grow a child. She sighed, placing her hand on her stomach spreading the fingers out. She always thought that she would be a mother, it was the plan. Husband, job and 2.5 kids. But it was a plan that no longer worked, a plan that was in some ways no longer achievable. 5 weeks ago Caroline had driven into the New Orleans with the plan of asking Klaus to show her the world, but instead, she found a dead Hayley and 4 very confused and stressed Originals with a newborn baby boy. They had named him Henrick, after his uncle and just like that Caroline had found her self a mother to a newborn. Well as much as she could having not carried the child herself. 

“Love?” Klaus asked from the doorway startling Caroline out of her thoughts. He had come up the bedroom in search of his girlfriend to let her know that they had to leave soon for the dinner. But he had found her standing naked in front of the mirror holding her stomach and it was as if he was dunked into cold water. 

“H-how long have y-you been standing there?” she asked, wiping her face and reaching to grab a towel. Klaus moved forward to stop her, placing his hands on her hips and turning her back to the mirror, his fingers drawing patterns on her skin.

“You know that I would want to right...if we could.” He said softly moving his hands to rest on her stomach. 

“We already have a child,” She said softly not meeting his eyes in the mirror. 

“Yes and you are his mother Caroline, the only mother that he will know and I wouldn't have it any other way,” He said softly turning her face to look to look at him. Caroline sniffed and nodded. 

“Now stop this,” He said wiping the tears that were falling down her cheeks, “You need to come to this dinner with me so I don't kill Kol” Caroline laughed sniffing again. 

“Okay, just give me a few minutes. I'll be right down.” Caroline said reaching up to give Klaus a quick kiss on the cheek. 


End file.
